<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Voight Kidnapping by Adhuber</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860438">The Voight Kidnapping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhuber/pseuds/Adhuber'>Adhuber</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Laura [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhuber/pseuds/Adhuber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank can barely finish one assignment before an emergency rocks his family.  Never in a million years would he think that something so precious had been taken away only for it to reappear.  Hank knows that his wife Laura will do anything and everything to protect her family even if it means rocking everyone’s world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Voight/Original Female Character(s), Jay Halstead/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Laura [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the office, Hank is typing up his report when the Commander comes in.  “Hank I’m sorry about this case.”</p><p>“Jason you should know to never trust politicians.”</p><p>“You’d think I’d have learned after Kelton.”</p><p>“At least we got the right man.”</p><p>The Commander nods as he walks out the door.  Hank feels his phone vibrating and looks down at it.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Hank, its Rebecca.  You need to get over to Med quick.  Laura is on the warpath.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“She just got an EOB in the mail that Laura Elizabeth was still receiving care.”</p><p>~~<br/>
Hank walked out of his office after hanging up the phone and saw Jay.</p><p>“Boss let’s go,” as he leads the older man out the door.</p><p>In Jay’s truck they race to Chicago Med where they walk immediately in and to the nursery area.  They barely are off the elevators when Hank can hear Laura.  Swallowing he turned to the younger man, I have a feeling we are going to need some officers.</p><p>“You sons of bitches have been hiding my daughter from me for almost two months?  I was fucking here for one of those months.  You told me she was dead!”</p><p>“Now Mrs. Voight,” as Goodwin tries to calm the woman down by placing her hand on her.</p><p>“I will have Dr. Asher’s license along with Mannings!”</p><p>Hank walks into the area and sees Laura, Goodwin, Dr. Charles, Dr. Manning, Dr. Halsted, Dr. Asher, and a man and woman standing in a circle.  “Laura?”</p><p>His wife turns to him and at first he didn’t recognize her.  The absolute anger in her face, though it did nothing to diminish her beauty but only made him think that if given the proper weapon someone would die.  “Hank, you will be pleased to know that this hospital kidnapped our daughter.”</p><p>“You had two already and at your age I doubt you could handle three,” Asher spat out.</p><p>Hank put his arm around Laura as his own temper began to rise.  “What has happened?”</p><p>Mrs. Goodwin moved forward until she saw multiple officers come through all the doors.  Taking a deep breath, “It seems to be that Dr. Asher lied to you and your wife, she was on probation with her drug habit but apparently she has fallen off the wagon.”</p><p>Hank was about to speak when the man and woman he did not recognize spoke up.  “Laura, I’ve been in touch with Peter Kalmick the hospital’s attorney, I’ve also contacted Steve Kot the state’s attorney.”</p><p>“Thank you James,” as Laura is fuming she pushes her way into the nursery where she finally is able to see her daughter.</p><p>The man that Laura called James turns to Hank, “I’m James Monroe, Laura’s attorney, you might want to have the officers arrest everyone except Mrs. Goodwin and Dr. Charles.  Oh and the two nurses in the nursery.”</p><p>Hank nods to the officers and quickly everyone is in handcuffs.  Jay comes in and looks at his brother and shakes his head.  “I’ll take this one,” as he leads his brother out.</p><p>~~<br/>
“What the hell did you do?” when the two are alone in the elevator.</p><p>“I didn’t know.  I mean Hannah and I” he stops as he looks down.  “I screwed up big time.”</p><p>“No shit.  Laura is going to be my sister in law.  Fuck, Hank is going to be family soon.”</p><p>“I didn’t know what Hannah had done.  She told me the baby was stillborn.  I didn’t think I needed to question it any further.”</p><p>“Yeah and want about Natalie?  She’s a pediatric doctor.”</p><p>“I didn’t know.  I’ll tell you everything that I know.”</p><p>“You have to.  What happened with you and Elsa?”</p><p>“Things go busy and we sort of drifted and then I was”</p><p>“Dude, just shut up and only tell us what we need to know.”</p><p>~~<br/>
Laura gently picked up her daughter.  The little girl she thought had died was very much alive.  In her arms she cuddled the baby and gazed at the bright blue eyes all her children were blessed with.  Hank moved next to her and wrapped his arms around his wife.  </p><p>“Hello, Laura,” his wife cooed.</p><p>“I don’t know how we are going to have two Laura’s?” Hank laughed.</p><p>“Oh I’m sure we will figure it out,” as his wife smiled up at her husband.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hank looked in the nursery in his home and saw Laura in the rocking chair with baby L.  “How’s she doing?” he asked.  He knew the answer but he loved to see the smile on his wife’s face.  Finding out that their third baby was still alive and now back home had removed a deep sadness from Laura’s face.  He had not wanted to admit it, but the truth was that Laura’s heart had broken when she was told she had lost one of their babies.  Thinking back, Hank was livid that the doctors and nurses at Chicago Med would do this.  </p><p>“She’s good.  She’s been eating like crazy and it’s hard to put her down.”</p><p>“Well let me take a turn,” as he moves into the room and reaches for the baby.  It seemed insane to think that here he was with newborns when his own grandson was starting kindergarten.  Cradling baby Laura he felt the child sigh and he could not help but thank God, they had found her.</p><p>“I talked to James and he said that the DA will be pressing charges against most of the individuals.  We will then file a civil lawsuit against all of them and the hospital.”</p><p>Hank knew this was a sore subject.  Laura was hell bent on making everyone who had been in contact with the child pay for kidnapping her.  “Do you really think,” he pauses knowing that Laura was not about to let this go.</p><p>“Our daughter was kept from us all because some lunatic drug addict doctor thought she knew better.  I just was to vomit at the thought that these doctors thought that we did not need our daughter.  That Dr. Manning never once thought, oh I wonder where her parents are.  If they hadn’t been such greedy mother fuckers and kept her on our insurance, who knows if we would ever have found her.”</p><p>Hank nodded as he swayed while holding the child.  He could feel her even breathing and went to lay her down.  “We have her now.  There is nothing I won’t do to keep her safe.”</p><p>~~<br/>At the 21st Hank walked in and nodded at Platt who immediately called his name.  He knew that gossip was probably rampant throughout the entire city about what had been discovered.  </p><p>“Hank, how is Laura and the baby?”</p><p>“They both are good.  If you ever want to cuddle with a baby you know where to go.”  Smiling at the woman, he headed upstairs.  Fortunately, his team was staying out of this mess.  For once, he was not going to get involved, not jeopardize anything about this.  Going to his office, he took off his jacket and sat down.  It was not long before Commander Crawford was walking in and closing the door.</p><p>“Hank.”</p><p>“Yes sir?”</p><p>“We aren’t going to have any issues with the Intelligence Unit getting involved in this case are we?”</p><p>“No sir.  I’d prefer every one of my detectives to stay clear of this case.”</p><p>Crawford looked around, “You’re sure you aren’t going to go rogue on me?”</p><p>“No sir.  This has been exhausting for my family and we are just happy to have our little girl home.”</p><p>“Steve Kot has a pretty open shut case on this.”</p><p>“Yes sir and I know that Laura has every intention to file civil lawsuits as well.”</p><p>“And CPD is in the clear?”</p><p>“Yes sir.  Nobody that I know of was aware that Dr. Asher and Manning were going to kidnap our daughter.”</p><p>“What about your detective Halstead?”</p><p>“No sir, Jay is engaged to my sister in law Rebecca.  His brother has been cooperating with the state’s attorney.”</p><p>“There will most likely be a very ugly trial.”</p><p>“Only if the two main individuals don’t take a plea.”</p><p>~~<br/>Time passed quickly.  Hank’s days were busy with new cases that came and went.  His home was regaining its rambunctiousness.  Kids were moved to the loft apartment above the garage for school that Rebecca had taken on, while Laura was taking care of the triplets and teaching online courses.  By the time Hank got home at night, he was given a baby to feed before he had dinner.  In all, honestly everything was becoming a blur.  </p><p>Will Halstead was given a two-week suspension from the hospital and 100 hours of community service, which he did volunteering at the grade schools in the city to help children that were, still distance learning with math and science.  </p><p>Two nurses that were close friends of Dr. Asher take pleas and end up with 60 months each for fraud and conspiracy.  The two both roll on Asher and put blame on Manning.</p><p>Dr. Manning refuses all pleas and insists on going to court.</p><p>Asher is found dead in her jail cell from hanging from her bed sheets.</p><p>~~<br/>Hank sits at the restaurant as Steve Kot arrives.  The DA has been trying to get a deal hammered out in regards to Manning.  “Hank,” he says as he sits down.</p><p>“Steve,” as Hank rises and waits for the man to take a seat.</p><p>“I know that this has been a very difficult time for you and your family.  How is Laura and the baby doing?”</p><p>“As well as can be expected.  The babies are getting big and rolling around.”</p><p>“Glad to hear that.  Therefore, I thought I would come to you and see if you could help me with this Manning case.  She is refusing to take a plea.  Says that she did nothing wrong but care for a premature infant.”</p><p>“Steve, I guess I keep wondering if anyone of the doctors were going to ever ask where Laura and I were.  They were charging our insurance to care for the baby yet didn’t seem worried we weren’t there?”</p><p>“I agree, and honestly Hank, with everything you have been through, I am a bit jealous that you get to start over.”</p><p>Hank nods understanding that Kot knows the pain of losing a child.  “I thank every day that I met Laura.  She brings out the best in me.  Five years ago I would have been wanting blood for this, but now I just want it put behind me.”</p><p>“Talk to Laura, I really think that Dr. Manning did not have any ill intention towards your daughter.  Asher is the one who had plans of stealing the child.  I believe Dr. Manning would have protected your little girl if Dr. Asher had tried to take her out of the building.”</p><p>“I’ll talk to her, but like I said, I may be willing to let it go, but Laura is like a grizzly bear whose cub was taken.  She wants people punished.”</p><p>“How did you get her to drop the case against Will Halstead?”</p><p>“Jay brought Will to the house.  Will apologized and asked what he could do to repent.  Laura made him go to confession and gave him a list of schools that have been greatly hurt by the current pandemic.”</p><p>“Would she be willing to do the same for Manning?”</p><p>“Manning isn’t Catholic, so”</p><p>Kot rubs his hand over his face.  “Okay maybe we can work something out.”</p><p>~~<br/>At home Hank was greeted by his four older children – the two youngest who were bouncing off the wall. </p><p>“Dad, Mom said we can go to the Halloween store after dinner.”</p><p>“Oh, is it Halloween already?” Hank asks as he ruffles Steve’s hair.</p><p>“I want to be a vampire this year and Rick wants to be a werewolf.”</p><p>“Okay and what about your older brothers?”</p><p>The boy stops and looks at his dad, “Grant is going to be Frankenstein’s monster and Flynn is going to be the mummy.  Uncle Lon is coming to town to help us.”</p><p>“What about the triplets?”</p><p>“Mom says they are too little to go out this year, but maybe next year.”</p><p>Shaking his head, he walks further into the house to find his wife cooking and laughing with her sister.  “Hello beautiful,” as he pulls his wife in for a kiss.</p><p>“My handsome husband has returned.  I’m assuming Steve has told you everything?”</p><p>“Yes, it sounds like classic horror characters will be invading our home.”</p><p>Laughing, “Lon talked to the boys today over a FaceTime call, so he has them excited.”</p><p>“Who all is coming over for dinner?” as Hank looks at the large amount of food being cooked.</p><p>“Rebeca and Jay have decided on a date, and it’s Halloween.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I know its short notice but everyone who will be a part of the wedding is coming tonight.  Bec wants something fun and special without the usual frills.  I think the two of them have agreed on the pirate and princess.”</p><p>Hank closes his eyes and shakes his head.  “My detective is getting married on Halloween.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After dinner, Hank and the male members of the party were out on the patio smoking cigars and congratulating Jay.  Pulling the younger man to the side, Hank had to know what the real reason was for the sudden interest in a quick wedding.</p><p>“So Jay?’ he asks as he looks around to ensure they are not heard.  Hank watched as Jay bit at his lip and kept looking at his brother and friends.  “This seems to be a sudden change in plans with this quick decision to get married.”</p><p>“I don’t think so.  I mean Bec and I want to get married, start a family”</p><p>“She’s pregnant?”  Hank watches as the young man swallows and his Adam’s apple bobs.  </p><p>“Look, I uh, we have been safe, but well, anyway she’s not that far along, so”</p><p>Hank shook his head and rubbed his hand over his face, “Does Laura know?”</p><p>“No, and Bec doesn’t want her to know.  With everything with the triplets, Bec does not want to cause any extra stress.  We would have eloped but then everyone would assume and I’d do anything for her.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Hank pats his future brother in law on the back.  He did not like the idea of keeping secrets from Laura, but this was not his secret to tell, and if Laura had not figured it out then he did not need to help her.</p><p>~~<br/>The wedding is held at the Murphy Mansion.  The house was decorated in traditional Halloween cobwebs and animatronics ready to jump out and scare anyone who walked by.  Hank watched as the guests made their way to their seats.  Hank knew he got the privilege of watching the boys and triplets so he had made the excuse to have seats in the back.  Laura was naturally the matron of honor and Will was the best man.  </p><p>As the music began to play, everyone stood.  Hank expected Rebecca to come out in a Disney princess gown, but instead was in a long sleeve white ball gown.  She walked down the aisle alone and Jay who had on high boots, a vest and hat and looked more like Errol Flynn than the detective he was, seemed stunned by his future wife’s appearance.  </p><p>The vows were quickly spoken and rings exchanged – before the twins were able to start arguing over being late for trick or treating, the couple was coming down the aisle as a married couple.</p><p>“Congratulations Jay,” Hank said with a wink.  “And Mrs. Halstead.”  Hank could tell that the young woman who kept a tight hold of Jay’s hand was happy to be married.  </p><p>~~<br/>That night as Hank undressed, he glanced over at Laura who was brushing her hair.  “Your sister looked beautiful,” he told her.</p><p>“Yes, I would almost say she was glowing,” as she looked at Hank through the mirror.  “I’m sure in about eight or nine months the boys will have a new cousin to play with.”</p><p>Hank stopped and stared at Laura.</p><p>“Oh don’t act surprised.  She is my sister and the sudden we need to get married does not happen in this family unless it has to.  My cousin got married because she found out her winter fling had gotten her in the family way.  Fortunately he was man enough to except responsibility and married her.”</p><p>“Oh?  What cousin is this?”</p><p>“She lives in New York; unfortunately she wasn’t able to have her baby.  But there is always next time.”</p><p>“You know sometime we have to accept when things happen,” Hank began.  He had been trying to think of a way to talk to Laura about the Dr. Manning situation.  “People aren’t perfect; I know I am far from that.”</p><p>Laura moved off to the closet and reappeared in a long satin nightgown.  “True, as much as we wish we have to accept that people cannot be perfect.  I tried and it ended up costing me years of loneliness.”</p><p>“Steve Kot came by,” Hank knew he should just tell her.  “Natalie Manning is not perfect, but she did provide care for our daughter.”</p><p>Laura looked at her husband with a blank expression, “Are you suggesting I drop my case against her?”</p><p>“The person who was the problem was Asher.  She was the one who was going to sell our daughter and she took the easy way out.  Dr. Manning made sure our little girl got the best healthcare possible.  Plus if Natalie hadn’t kept billing our insurance we might never had known.”</p><p>Laura moved to the bed and pulled the covers back and sat down, “You are right.  I just am so angry that Dr. Asher cannot be charged with what she did.”</p><p>“We have our little girl.  She has the best mother in the world; I just would like to put this tragic part in the past.”</p><p>Laura looked at Hank as he climbed into bed.  Taking a deep breath, “well we do need to plan the christening,” as she bites her lip and moves over to Hank, “I will let this go if she will agree to be Laura’s Godmother.”</p><p>Hank looked at Laura for a second, “really?”</p><p>“Yes, if she can agree to be her Godmother than I will drop the case and charges towards her.”</p><p>Hank smirked, “I think we can work that out,” as he pulled Laura in close for a deep kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The church was quiet except for the boys who were playing a game on their tablets.  Hank straightened his tie as he stood waiting for everyone to arrive.  The triplets were asleep in the monster stroller and Laura was speaking with the priest.  Turning he saw Jay and Rebecca come in holding hands followed by Lon and Erin. </p><p>“Hank is your wife of sound mind,” the Assistant District Attorney Steve Kot asked.</p><p>“Why do you ask?” Hank smiled at the man.</p><p>“She drops the charges on Dr. Manning with the stipulation that the woman be your daughters Godmother.  And to top it off, she pulls me into this circus.”</p><p>“Welcome to the family,” Hank laughs.  </p><p>Seeing the doctor step into the sanctuary Hank nods at her and she slowly makes her way to Hank.  </p><p>“Sorry I’m late, I”</p><p>“No problem, we haven’t started yet.”</p><p>“Why me?” she asks looking at the two men.</p><p>Steve looked at Hank expecting the man for an answer.  </p><p>“I don’t know.  Laura probably has a reason.”</p><p>~~<br/>Back at the house, Hank watched from the side as the three couples took their seats at the dining room table.  Laura as always was dressed in one of her impeccable dresses.  He knew she would want to thank everyone for coming.  He was still waiting to hear her true reasoning behind why she chose who she chose.</p><p>“Thank you everyone.  As you know, the triplets are very special to Hank and I.  Even though Hank has adopted the boys, these three will hold a special place for us.  Lon and Erin, thank you for volunteering to be Henry’s godparents.  Lon already is Godfather to Flynn and Steve and Henry makes three.  Rebecca and Jay thank you for being Charlotte’s Godparents, the two of you have become very dear to Hank and I and we could not ask better people to watch out for our daughter.  Finally, Steve and Natalie, I am sure you are trying to understand why I asked you to be Laura’s Godparents.  With everything that has happened over the past few months, I wanted two individuals who do anything to protect her.  Steve you went out of your way to listen and press charges against Dr. Asher and the nurses who colluded with her.  Natalie, if you had not been there as a Pediatric doctor, monitoring a premature newborn and monitoring her constantly, she might not have been able to come home.  Hank reminded me, that if you had not been there, we might never have found her.  Thank you.  </p><p>Now I have agreed to have dinner catered today, Hank chose the menu so please enjoy.”  Laura turned to her husband and waited for him to wrap his arms around her.  He did so and kissed her.</p><p>“That was a very nice speech.”</p><p>“I have to give credit where it is due.  You my darling husband have made me a much better person.”</p><p>“You always were a better person,” he whispers in her ear.  He pulls away and pulls out her chair.  “Shall we?”</p><p>~~<br/>Hank walked into the 21st and saw Trudy.  He was sure she had several questions concerning the Christening and the chose God Parents.  </p><p>“Trudy,” he stated flatly, sometimes it was hard to hold in the smile that was bursting to come out.</p><p>“So I heard you guys christened the babies?”</p><p>“Yeah, Laura is very devout in her faith.”</p><p>Trudy nodded with some skepticism, “So Kot and Manning?”</p><p>“She wanted to have people she could trust”</p><p>“You sure about that?”</p><p>“I truly believe neither of those two would ever do anything to harm my little Laura.”</p><p>“Yeah, well just glad you didn’t try to pull Randall and me into your family.”</p><p>“Hey I’m sure Laura would be happy to”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Smiling, Hank walked up the steps.  Upstairs he saw Hailey putting up pictures on the board.  “Did we catch a case?”</p><p>“Boss, my FBI contacts called me.  They heard about your case and asked me to do some research.”</p><p>“I thought I said we were not getting involved,” Hank answered annoyed.</p><p>“It’s not your case.  It’s bigger,” as Hailey walks over and hands him a folder.  “Asher was involved in human trafficking”</p><p>Hank looked at Jay who shrugged.  “What do we have?”</p><p>“Okay the feds just want us to look into some individuals who were involved with Asher.  Between the FBI and Marshals there have been hundreds of children suddenly appearing all over the country.  Boss this is big.”</p><p>Hank was about to walk into his office when he heard his name called and turned to see FBI agent Gaff walk into his squad room.  “Graff?”</p><p>“Hank.  I see your detective has already caught you up on this case.”</p><p>Hank looked at the board and Hailey, “Yeah, but I don’t want there to be any issue with my team working this case.”</p><p>Graff frowned as he sat his coat and briefcase down.  “How would there be a conflict?”</p><p>Hank waved his arm for the man to follow him into his office, “Jay?”  The three men walked into Hank’s office and Jay closed the door.  “I’m not sure if you are aware but my wife and I have a daughter that was almost kidnapped/stolen from Chicago Med.”</p><p>Graff looked at Hank unsure, “Excuse me?”</p><p>Jay picked up the wedding picture off Hank’s desk.  “Our Sargent got married last year.  His wife had four children and now they have three more,” as he hands the picture to Graff.</p><p>Looking at the photo and sitting down on the small sofa.  “I had heard a rumor but I never connected it to you.”</p><p>“Yeah, I made an agreement that I wouldn’t get involved.”</p><p>“The thing is Hank, we need your help.  Over the last few months, the US Marshals and we have been having major breakthrough on child abductions.  Most cases find between 40-80 kids.  I need your team.”</p><p>Hank looked at Jay then back at Graff.  “Fine, but the first hint at anything involving my family and we are done.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hank was not thrilled when he got home and saw bottles stacked in the sink and an eerie quiet throughout the house.  “Laura?” he called out.</p><p>“Oh, Hank,” as Rebecca walked into the room.  “Laura is napping.”</p><p>“Is she feeling okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, the babies have just been fussy today.”</p><p>Hank looked at the younger woman, “I guess you are getting a real taste of having children,” he asked her.</p><p>“Yeah, which is fine,” as she inadvertently rubs her own belly.  “I think Jay and I will have this down,” as she gave Hank a shy smile.  </p><p>Hank nodded and walked to the master bedroom.  The room had been adjusted with the sitting area furniture moved out and bassinets in the place.  Looking at the bed, he saw Laura asleep on top of the covers.  As always she looked beautiful – a sleeping beauty.  Going over to her, he leaned over and kissed her rosy lips only to have her eyes open and her to smile.  </p><p>“You’re home?”</p><p>“Yeah, I needed to get out of the office.”</p><p>“Oh, is there something going on?”</p><p>“Yeah, the FBI wants my team to assist in a case.  I just don’t know how I feel about it.”</p><p>Laura sat up and scooted over so Hank could sit next to her.  “What is the case?”</p><p>“Child abductions”</p><p>“Oh,” she answered and looked away.</p><p>“I don’t feel comfortable being involved.  It isn’t about our children, but Asher was involved and I”</p><p>“You don’t have to explain to me.  The Commander isn’t going to demand you work it?”</p><p>“No, and I think I’m going to take a bit of leave.  Spend it with my beautiful wife, our seven children”</p><p>Laura smiled at that, “I should send Judge Wells a Thank you for helping getting the adoption pushed through with everything going on.”</p><p>“Yeah, invite him over for dinner and let him see the chaos that is my life,” as he wraps his arm around Laura and pulls her onto his lap.</p><p>“You make it sound bad.”</p><p>“Yes, can’t you tell how much I hate it,” as he kisses her.  </p><p>Laura wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him onto the bed and on top of her.  “Yes let me twist your arm.”</p><p>~~<br/>Jay walked into the bullpen and looked around at everyone.  Nodding at his team, he went to his desk when Hailey piped up.  “Have you seen Hank?”</p><p>“Uh, he’s put in for furlough time.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Jay looked around at everyone.  “Look Hailey, you are the one who is pushing for this case.  Hank does not want any questions about his involvement.”</p><p>“When has that ever stopped him?” Hailey snapped back.</p><p>“Uh, maybe since he got married and has a family.  Three newborns and one of which was an attempted abduction.”</p><p>“Really?  What has happened to our boss?” as she looks around but none of the others are willing to agree with her.  “Maybe there is something wrong with that whole family.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jay asks.</p><p>“Oh ever since you drank the Kool aid with him.  You all are suckers for that family.  Hell even I fell for it.”</p><p>Kim finally asks, “Uh does that mean you and Clark are no longer?”</p><p>“Clark wanted to get serious.  My God, we are in a pandemic.  I need my own space, I”</p><p>Jay looked at his other team members, “I’m calling Graff and letting him know that our team is out.  We have other cases to work on.  Cases here in Chicago.  If you want to continue it, maybe you should contact your FBI friends.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>